On Sept. 5, 1973, the front page of the Washington Star News carried an article: "Smog Boosts Illness Rate", directed to the effects of air pollution. Health effects of polluted air were also the concern of "Sewers in the Sky" [Medical World News, pages 49 to 56, Oct. 19, 1973]. A wide range of obnoxious substances found in the air have been associated with health problems, particularly during periods of high air pollution, high pollen count or dust in the air. There are also occupations, such as mining and painting; industries, such as textile and chemical; and leisure pursuits, such as wood-working, which present hazards to health through the poor quality of air that is inhaled during related activities.
Most mask units commonly available to persons suffering from respiratory irritations or allergies caused by air pollutants are effective only for the removal of particulate matter. In order to obtain relief from irritating aerosol mist or gaseous oxidants, mask units similar to those developed for military or police purposes have to be acquired. These military or police masks are designed for use in lethal gas situations, and are at best awkward and cumbersome for use in environments similar to that found in urban centers during periods of air stagnation.